


Distractions

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [18]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Hux and Senator Ben know how to change the topic of discussion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

The Senator and his servant arrived dressed in robes of pearly white, trimmed with shimmering gold and clear gems sewn into the fabric. Lines of yellow were painted above and under his eyes, his bottom lip painted a solid yellow while the top bore a single dot of the color.

The Emperor idly wondered if it was because Ben knew he would be arriving dressed in his own black attire, the only color coming from the coronet resting on his head. He smiled a little to himself as he approached.

Both were very much aware that both sides were watching them intently. Questions had been raised recently in the New Republic about the treaty Ben had drafted and signed with the Emperor of the New Order. There was worry that the Emperor would use the systems that had agreed to the neutrality as a stepping stone, taking them and then reaching out for the rest of the Republic with little resistance.

“Emperor,” Ben purred with a slight nod of his head. “I am glad you could come to the assembly today. I bet Elweard a few credits on it.”

“He made me bet him,” Elweard gently countered with a roll of his eyes.

“Of course you did,” Hux hummed. He reached out and took Ben’s ringed hand into his own, bowing down as he pressed his lips to one of the rings. He let his lips linger just a little longer, sliding over the digit as the Senator slowly took his hand back.

“Here we go,” Elweard softly sighed. The scarred man watched as his Master took the Emperor’s hand in turn, sweeping his robes back with his free hand as he bent down to kiss the single ring Hux wore on the outside of his leather gloves. “Everyone at the assembly is going to talk about this and nothing else,” he warned.

“Good. That means they’ll shut up about the treaty,” Ben chirped.


End file.
